Mimick See, Mimick Do
by moisoha
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory are at it again, out and about traveling through time and space, and they happen to run into an alien... that the Doctor doesn't know about. Where of all places? Earth, 2011 - Utah. Rated T to be safe. Not sure where this is going to go, so...


_I've been having dreams lately. Awful dreams, and I think I've somehow gotten too close to one of those future seers. Nasty creatures, far too easy to imitate. Still, I think I'll be alright except these dreams. I keep seeing a big blue box, flying through the sky. Not just the sky though, through the stars in space. I'm having a hard time thinking about anything else, even as I sit on the bus to go to work. I can keep my imitations down there, so many people it's easier to think. You understand, don't you? Of course you do. There's no way that you would ever find it difficult to stop mimicking. All the same, I have been finding it hard to concentrate with this dream I'm always imagining. That blue box, I think it's going to our homeland. From all the descriptions I've heard of what home looks like, that must be it, I'm certain of it. The atmosphere is nearly clear and the planet you can see beneath it seems far too small, almost like an asteroid. That's NaeeNaeeSheoe, isn't it?_

_ I wish you were here. I miss you so much, and life was always easier when you were around – I could feel more like myself. Hope you are well in Britain. _

_ Kayle_

Kayle sent the message quickly, e-mailing it to the one person who she knew could understand what she was going through, at least a little bit. She sighed, glancing around her on the bus she was taking to work. There were only four other people on the bus, but she wasn't taking any chances, she was as far as she could be away from all of them. Luckily, the humans here seemed to be able to sense that, or perhaps they just didn't like sitting by strangers, because they sat far away from her. It had been different at the bus stop. One of the people there had come forward and asked if she had a cigarette lighter. She had tried to send him on his way quickly, but it wasn't quite quick enough. As the man left, she suddenly had an extreme craving for nicotine. Thank goodness that had finally passed on the bus.

Kayle looked at the sky for a moment, thinking about how things could so easily change so quickly for her, and glad that she could be alone for awhile. Though it didn't stop the personalities from seeping through, at least it made it easier to choose between them. She focused on Jill, a girl from her work who she always tried to imitate there. Jill was one of the better employees, and it helped Kayle keep her job to imitate her. Better than Juan, who was a known prankster. She could only imagine what would happen if she spent too much time with him.

The bus rolled to a stop at the main bus hub in the area and Kayle jumped off quickly, making her waya across the street and toward the train station. There was only one real train in Salt Lake City, Utah, but the Trax was close enough to it. The train farther north, the Front Runner, seemed more like a train, but Kayle had only ridden it once. Instead, she took the Trax to work.

The car was crowded when she got inside, and she snarled a bit. Of course there were more people on the train – lots more people on the train. Her head hurt already.

She hadn't been on the train for long, sitting right behind a group of several teens which made her feel like her life was useless without friends, and then there was a crash. It was more like a boom really, though the train kept going. Everyone looked out the window, but no one could see what it was that had made the noise. Not even Kayle could see, and she tried very hard. Normal people could easily dismiss strange noises, but not Kayle. It could mean an entire lifestyle change for her, if whatever had made the noise was not normal.

Still, the train continued, and Kayle got off on the next station, heading across the street, past the train she had just gotten off, and into the mall where she worked. She was a server there at one of the café's a nice place, though a bit unknown. It had only just opened, but it was lovable. Just to her luck, Jill was there when she got there, and she was able to pull her personality. A smile appeared on her face immediately, "Hello, Jill!" she said.

Jill looked over and grinned, "Hello, Kayle, how was your weekend?"

Kayle shrugged, "It was pretty good." Not at all. Kayle had spent the weekend at home, as she always did, avoiding all human contact – or any living contact for that matter. It had been a very dull few days.

"I'm going to a bonfire tomorrow night in the canyon," Jill said, "I already invited a few others, do you want to go too?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Kayle quickly went in the back as her manager came out and gave them both a raised eyebrow. They didn't have much time before the café opened, and they had work to do. Kayle put her stuff in the community closet, carefully tucking her laptop securely in its case to keep it from getting hurt if someone threw something on it, and then pulled out her apron and name tag, attaching them appropriately before heading out to begin serving tables.

She was the only one in the front as she was washing tables, and she looked up at out the window and stopped in shock. Sitting only a few feet away was the blue box. It had never been there before, she was sure she would have noticed it, but it was sitting there all the same, securely on the street. She glanced around her, wondering if maybe she could get away with going toward it. No one else seemed to notice that it wasn't supposed to be there. It was likely because she was the only one who had been thinking so much about that strange blue box. Then again… it could be-

That was impossible.

Kayle was tempted to go outside and investigate, but she could only imagine what her manager would say if she caught her out there. Kayle couldn't exactly say she'd had a dream about the thing, that was hardly a good excuse. Still, she needed to investigate it. Carefully, hoping that everyone was too busy to come out front, she rushed to the door and went out, walking up to the strange blue box.

Over the top it said "Police Phone Box" but Kayle wasn't fooled. Since when did the police put their own phone boxes up. Now it was all about little buttons you pushed that sent people after you as fast as they could. She tried to open it, but it didn't work, almost as though it were locked. Angrily she tugged at the handle, trying desperately to get it open when all of a sudden there was a man standing beside her. She jumped and took a step back.

"Hello," he said with an obviously British accent, "And, ah… who're you and why're you trying to get into my box?" He said this all with a large smile as though there was nothing wrong with him owning a police box, or putting it where there had certainly never been a police box before.

"_Your _box?" Kayle asked, "Are you a police officer?"

"No, no, certainly not. Did you need to contact the police? Is something wrong? I love it when something's wrong. Do you need any help?" The man said this all very fast as though he needed to get it off of his chest before he exploded. Then he began to study her eyes rather intently and strangely. Unfortunately for Kayle, she was beginning to pull his personality.

"No, no, no help, none at all, absolutely fine. No wait. Yes, maybe, help. Help can be good. Dreams. Yes, dreams can be dangerous, been irritatin' me all day. Still…" she hesitated, studying his eyes in almost exactly the way that he had been studying hers, "Who _are _you?"

Kayle took a moment to study the man with such a strange and extreme personality. He was tall, above average, with a rather flatter and longer face than many she had seen and with fairly long brown hair. He was wearing a brown suit and pinkish button up shit underneath, with a dark red bowtie. _A bowtie? Who wore bowties anymore? Strange man. What was that? Why did I do that? Talking to himself? Is that something he does often. Yes, yes must be. Gah, shut up._

This was strange. Kayle had never met a stranger man. He seemed unable to shut up, and that was beyond irritating. Of course, he had shut up, but she could tell from his personality that he never usually shut up, and that was annoying. Why was he shutting up now? What was he… Then she noticed the way that he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked, just now noticing that she had slipped into his British accent.

"You had an American accent a moment ago," the man said quietly, pulling something out of his suit coat.

"And what's that supposed to imply?"

"You…" he said, pulling out a little silver stick with a glowing green end. He pointed the glowing green thing at her and it made a strange high pitched buzzing sound as he moved it all over her body in quick and swirling motions. "…are not human," he finished finally.

That was when Kayle realized exactly what the green and silver stick was. "Sonic Screwdriver," she whispered quietly.

"Come again?" the man asked. No, not the man; Kayle knew who he was now.

The Doctor. The Doctor was here. And that was very, very bad.

Kayle took off in a running sprint as fast as she could in the opposite direction, trying her best to get away from the Doctor. "Hang on a minute!" He called from behind her, but she didn't hesitate. She had to get away. There was no chance of her surviving if she pulled all of his personality. It was too much; far too much. It would not end well for her, especially if he touched her.

She could hear his footfalls behind her and her heart sank. She was tall, and she could run fast, but her endurance was weak. Too many overweight Americans around her for too long. If she could find a track star that would be nice, but there was none that she could sense. He was far too fast for her to keep running like this for long. She had to do something – outsmart him. But how did you outsmart a Time Lord?

The answer? You didn't.

Even worse, apparently he had help.

She was grabbed around the middle by a man she was passing. As soon as he touched her she felt a wave of emotion. Frustration, confusion, determination… This was a man who had been through a lot and had seen much. And one thing was certain: he was with the Doctor.

"Not another one," she moaned, waiting for the pain to start. It didn't. She waited a moment more and it seemed almost as though it weren't a Time Lord who had grabbed her. There was no pain at least, only the usual emotions and memories that came with touching a human. She managed to open her eyes slowly and look up at the man holding her. He looked back, a little surprised, a little concerned, and overwhelmingly confused. Very overwhelming, Kayle found herself imitating the look of confusion on his face.

"Careful! Careful with her!" The Doctor was coming up from behind her. People were starting to turn and look at the scene that was beginning to form. Kayle turned to look at the Doctor, but found that the man who had caught her still held her arm. He relaxed his grip just enough for her to turn, but only barely.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at the Doctor, just before he got close enough to do so, "Don't you _dare _touch me."

The Doctor stopped there, looking confused. Kayle could understand. The one thing that the Time Lords had never really understood was standing right in front of him.

"Doctor," Kayle looked up to see a woman with long red hair coming up, "Doctor you're making a scene, we need to get somewhere more out of the way."

"Right, right, TARDIS, now," the Doctor clapped and pointed both of his thumbs back, "Come along Rory, bring the..." he paused, wagging his finger as he looked at her in thought, "Alien." he seemed to decide finally, though he still looked confused.

The man that the Doctor had called Rory opened his mouth as though he was going to say something but the Doctor had already turned around and was heading back the way that we had come. Rory seemed to reconsider saying anything and he pulled Kayle along beside him, heading after the Doctor. The red-haired woman studied Kayle as they moved, very quickly back toward the TARDIS.

_The TARDIS? What's the Tardis? _Kayle thought for a moment, _Was that was the police box was? That would make sense. _It would certainly explain why it had appeared so suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk where there hadn't been anything before. She tried to think through her muddled thoughts, but found it especially hard. This Rory didn't have the easiest system to try and think through – obviously he was a bit dim. In comparison to the Doctor… well, she had never thought clearer. That might not have been such a good thing, however.

The Doctor snapped his fingers as they arrived at the TARDIS and the doors opened. The sound of them opening was near silent, but it struck a chord in Kayle heart and suddenly she remembered exactly why the TARDIS meant something so important to her. She stopped, making Rory jerk forward and then back with her sudden movement, or lack thereof. "I can't go in there," Kayle said quickly, in response to his curious face, "If I go in there… it's too much. I can't do it."

That made the Doctor stop and turn around fast, pulling his screwdriver out again and holding it up to look into her eyes. She tried to step away but Rory held her more firmly this time and she was unable to. "What _are _you…" he said quietly, almost as though her were talking to himself and there was no one else anywhere near that might hear something different.

"Back away, Doctor," Kayle said through gritted teeth. She supposed it helped, Rory's firm grip on her. It helped her to keep her mind on him and pull his personality to prevent the Doctor's from overwhelming her. She refused.

"Why do you keep saying that? Again and again and again…" the Doctor studied her for a moment longer, but seemed unable to find out much more about her than that she wasn't human. She could tell from his muttering and studying of the screwdriver.

"It won't tell you anything about me," Kayle said, "You can't understand the subtle differences in it's readings from alien to what I am."

"Are you not an alien then?" He asked, turning back to her faster than the eye could blink, "Something more… complicated. You have to be an alien, there's no possible way that you can make the screwdriver act like this and not be an alien. But what kind."

"Does that mean you can't tell what she is?" the red-haired woman asked.

"No," the Doctor replied unhelpfully, "No I can't. For some reason I have never seen this kind of reading… or levels… Hang on a minute." He tapped the screwdriver against his chin for a moment in thought and turned around, pacing around the TARDIS' main control panel. Kayle could just see it from outside the TARDIS, but now she knew that she was going to end up having to go inside the thing. There was no way that the Doctor was going to let her go now, not now that he was so interested in her. And that meant…

Kayle carefully stepped into the box, biting her lip as she did so. There wasn't any particular noise that she knew she should be afraid of, but the sounds of the Doctor and his companions. Though they didn't frighten her as much as she thought they would, she knew that she would soon be frightened, if what they did meant what she thought it did. She had never set foot inside a TARDIS, and that was for good reason. None of her kind wanted to set foot in a TARDIS. It wasn't usually a good sign.

Was this a good sign?

Kayle wasn't sure, not sure at all. She didn't like this Rory's brain, it didn't work like some of the others that she had worked with, but it was brave, and it was strong, and she needed that. That was at least useful, and she clung to that. Loyal, brave, kind Rory. The longer that she touched him the more she could see, and what she saw was incredible. A man who would fight to the death for the one he loved. A man who could trust so easily, and loved so fully. A man that would wait two thousand years for the woman he loved, protecting her in a box where he couldn't see or hear her. Two thousand years: it almost made Kayle want to cry, but that would have done no good. They might have misunderstood. But Rory would cry, and it made it hard for her to think through it.

The doors shut behind her as she was thinking and she hissed out a breath. This was wrong. She shouldn't be here. Something inside her told her that it was a trap, that he was lying to her, that there was no chance of her survival, and that she was going to die. He knew what she was. He knew exactly what she was and he was going to use her, the way the Time Lords of old had used her people before.

"You called me the Doctor!" the Doctor said suddenly, "That right there is proof that you must have met me before. I never told you my name, I was too intrigued by your accent, which of course means that you," he paused, perhaps for effect, "You already knew who I was when you met me. So what made you run?"

"I knew who you were," Kayle replied evenly, "I've always known who you were. How could I possibly forget." She knew she shouldn't say everything, but he may as well know some. All the stories that she had heard, some of the experiences she had had living on the green Earth, she knew that the Doctor was a good man, at least to humans. Maybe he would treat her as no threat, she certainly had no wish to hurt anything on the Earth, only to bond with the humans and pretend to be one of them.

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor asked.

"You, Doctor," Kayle said softly, "Are the last of my people's sworn enemies. The Time Lords."


End file.
